


Stargazing

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A poem inspired by my friends’s Quest Fic “The Practice War” on Sufficient Velocity





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> A poem inspired by my friends’s Quest Fic “The Practice War” on Sufficient Velocity

There's something out there  
It's a feeling I can't let go  
A calling  
Something within me yearning  
A tug at my heart  
To feel the earth at my back  
And reach my arm up to the sky  
As if I could cup the stars in my hands  
It's there inside me  
This something  
Longing and lonely  
For something I've never had  
I close my eyes  
And reach into infinity


End file.
